Waves and Shoes With Wings
by KaiSai1166
Summary: Larissa Owens is used to her life with her single mom in North Carolina. She catches waves when she can and loves her free time. But when something attacks her while she's surfing a boy named Percy Jackson will shed some light on who her dad really is. But when Larissa is showing signs of deeper power, everything could go wrong. Hope you guys like it! Sadies
1. Chapter 1

Larissa stared out at the oncoming wave. 'Is it worth trying?' She thought. She saw the wave build and grow higher and higher, she smirked and began paddling her board towards it. She suddenly spun her board around and started to paddle in the other direction as the wave began to pull her up. She continued to dig until she was up on the wave. She pushed herself up onto her feet and kicked out the back of her board quickly. She grinned as the salt spray coated her lips and face. She watched as the other surfers stared at her, amazed. 'Pay attention boys.' She thought angling her board towards the top of the wave. She did a rapid kick flip and landed back towards the center of the wave. Larissa pushed herself back to the top of the wave and shoved her weight upward and took off into the air, doing a full three hundred sixty degree turn. She landed back on the wave without even wobbling. When she felt the wave was starting to fall she jumped into the air and dove off her board and over the wave. Larissa stayed under for a few more seconds then necessary, like every smart surfer should, and then popped back up above the water. She towed her bright blue board towards her and examined the green hibiscus flowers on it. She loved this board. She smiled and climbed back on top of it and started to paddle back to the small group of surfers.

"Nice work Lars!" Her friend Callie said holding her hand out for a high five. Larissa sat up on her board and slapped her friend's hand. Callie had her pale blond hair pulled up into a ponytail while Larissa let her own fiery red hair hang loose around her shoulder.

"Thanks Cal, you up next?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to bail and head to the mall with Alice." She said referring to her younger sister. "Mom's been bugging me to take her."

"Alright well have fun, I think I'll catch another wave and then head back, these posers seem ready to go anyways." Larissa laughed as she looked over at the two boys that had come surfing with them. One of them, Keith, was Callie's boyfriend. The other was Keith's best friend Jake.

"Oh thanks so much Lars, beside how are we supposed to show our skills if your hogging all the waves?" Keith asked smiling through the fake anger.

"You just have to be faster!" Larissa said hugging Callie and paddling back out towards open water.

"Don't go too far! I don't I wanna have to explain to your mom that you got turned into shark bait!" Keith called after her as Callie leaned in to grab a quick kiss and a ride home from her boyfriend.

"Whatever! Like your watching anyways!" Larissa called over her shoulder. "'Sides I'm the best surfer out here!" She said laughing. She was joking but it was actually true. Larissa was the best surfer on the beach, even though most of the guys wouldn't accept it. She turned her attention back to the oncoming wave and spun her board around. She dug hard into the water as the wave lifted her. She popped up onto her feet and began to carve up the wave with every trick she had waited all day to do. Suddenly something slammed into the bottom of her board, launching her off her board and into the air. She didn't have time to scream before she hit the water. She saw something green and scaly grab at her and it scraped her leg before something scared it off. Larissa tried to claw her way back above the water but the force of the wave knocked her back under. Suddenly something pushed her up out of the water and onto her surfboard. She clung to it and coughed harshly as Jake dragged her all the way onto her board and out of the water.

"Dude! You're going to get your self killed going after a wave like that and pulling all those stunts! What is wrong with you!" Jake screamed as he towed her board in. "Best surfer my foot…." He mumbled. 'Ignore him, Jake's a jerk.' Larissa thought.

"Did you push me out of the water?" Larissa rasped, still coughing.

"No, you got yourself back up somehow and then I dragged you up." Jake said. Larissa went to argue but decided against it. 'Who, or what pushed me up?' she wondered as she laid back down on her stomach on her board and paddled the rest of the way to shore.

Percy stared out the window half asleep.

"Are we almost there?" He asked. He had wanted to go to North Carolina, he could spend time in the ocean and maybe even get to see his dad. "You're really not coming?" Grover had asked over an Iris message before he left. "I may come later in the summer but even though I'm gonna miss Camp I'm pretty excited to go to the beach."

"Well of course you are seaweed brain. Just don't get eaten by anything and put on sunscreen." Annabeth said firmly.

"Yes mom." Percy responded rolling his eyes. Annabeth and him were pretty good friends and a rumor had been spread that they had started dating, they were lies but it was all cleared up. "Hey tell Connor and Travis not to go spreading any rumors about me while I'm gone or I'll beat them up!" He said laughing.

"You got it buddy, see you later!" Grover responded closing the message. Then Percy was down the stairs and out to the car for the trip. The long drive is what was killing him. "I swear my legs are going to never work again if I stay sitting for another hour." Percy rubbed his cramped legs and leaned back in his seat. "Can I drive now?"

"No you can't drive now, there's no where to stop. And we're here." Sally Blofis, formerly Jackson, said while smiling at her son in the rearview mirror. Her husband was out cold in the passenger seat and was snoring softly. Percy was more focused on the ocean though. His mouth hung open slightly at the waves crashing on the shoreline. He could see some surfers on the beach including two making their way from the water. There was a skinny kid that had brown hair with blond highlights and he was yelling at the girl he was walking with who interested Percy more. Her hair was a fiery red color and her skin was sun kissed. She carried her board expertly up onto the sand and pulled her cut off jean shorts up over her blue bikini. She completely ignored the guy who was yelling at her and walked to a slightly run down car and lashed her board to the roof. She climbed into the passenger seat and avoided looking at the guy. 'Probably her boyfriend.' Percy thought. 'He looks like a jerk.'

"Um hello?!" His mom knocked on the glass of Percy's window causing him to jump.

"What? Sorry."

"Do you want anything from the gas station before we head to the rental house?"

"Um yeah, cherry coke if they have it." Percy requested. When his mom moved and he looked back at the beach the girl was gone. He sighed slightly and opened his DS and loaded up his game.

Jake informed Larissa multiple times the whole way home about how she could've died. When he finally pulled up Larissa's driveway she had had enough of him.

"Look, your not my father so I don't need to be lectured for 10 minutes straight about my 'irresponsibility'. Like I said something hit my board, stop acting like you're so superior to me. You may be two years older and have a car but you have no right to ridicule me. So knock it off!" She said firmly. Larissa kicked the door open and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Someone has to make sure you don't die since your mom works and your dad skipped out." Jake said nonchalantly. Larissa leaned back into the car and landed a hard slap across Jake's face. She grabbed his jaw and made him face her.

"If you ever say anything like that again I'm going to hurt you." She said seriously. Jake pulled away and put his car into reverse.

"Whatever." He moped. Larissa unlashed her board and carried it up to the garage. She leaned it up against the wall next to her mom's old jeep and closed the large garage door on her way out. She grabbed the newspaper off the front porch and stuck her key into the lock of the front door. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and kicked off her blue flip flops.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called pulling her keys out of the door and tossing the paper on the table. She glanced at the head lines, not being able to make out what any of the words said at a first glance. The words seemed to vibrate along the page before her eyes. 'Thank you dyslexia.' She thought.

"Hi." Her mom said distractedly from the couch, not looking up from her book. "How was surfing?"

"Good, I nabbed some pretty gnarly waves and got to practice some of my kick flips." Larissa responded tugging her hair into a ponytail.

"Mm-hmm…" Her mother said nodding distractedly.

"What are we doing for dinner?"

"There's still some Chinese in the fridge, I think there's some pizza in there too. And we have some of that ramen you like." Her mom said setting aside her book and moving on to some paper work sitting on the coffee table. "There's a family coming to stay in the rental house." It was Larissa's turn to be uninterested. She pulled some chicken lo mien from the fridge and scraped it onto a paper plate with a fork. "They have a son that's around your age unlike the last people who just had little kids, they were cute though." Her mom said reminiscing slightly. Her mom owned a house that was down a little ways from their own that she leased to vacationers who decided to visit the sunny state. Larissa's mom checked her watch, "They should be here to check in any minute." She stood and brushed herself off. Larissa pulled her plate of food from the microwave and sat down on the edge of the counter with a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. Suddenly the door bell rang and Larissa's mom flung herself towards the door and pulled it open. A woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped in through the doorway.

"Hi I'm Sally Blofis." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Carla Owens. I own the property." Larissa's mom said returning the bright smile. Her honey blond hair that grayed a bit at her temples was pulled into a tight bun and her brown eyes were partially hid behind her glasses. 'Sales lady personality time.' Larissa thought while focusing on her food.

"This is my husband Paul and my son Percy." Sally said as a happy looking man and a teenager shuffled into the house. Larissa looked up at the mention of the son. She was met with a pair of green eyes as he gazed in her direction. 'It's the girl from the beach.' He realized. The one he had seen climb into the run down the car. He quickly noticed her eyes meeting his and averted his stare. He had black hair and was around six foot tall. He had on a blue Hollister t-shirt and a pair of navy jean shorts on. Percy glanced up at Larissa again and shot her a quick smile. She quickly looked away and shoveled another mouthful of lo mien into her mouth. 'Violet eyes?' Percy thought trying to get another glance at her eyes.

"Your eyes are purple." He said before he could stop himself. He kicked himself mentally. 'Nice going doofus, of course she knows that's what color her eyes are.'

"Oh um yeah." She said looking back up at him.

"They're… nice. It's pretty uncommon to have purple eyes uh, which is cool." He stumbled.

"Thanks." Larissa hopped off the counter and set her plate of food on the table. "I'm Larissa."

"I'm Percy." He responded stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Um I saw you on the beach earlier, when we were leaving. You surf? I saw you had a board so um…"

"Yeah. My board's in the garage. I had just finished when you saw me I guess." Larissa said. They stood there in a few moments of awkward silence as the adults continued to chat like old friends.

"Um, is it hard? To learn to surf I mean. I think it would be pretty cool to try." Percy asked trying to fill the silence.

"Well it all depends on the person I guess. Some people can pick it up pretty easily and for others they may never be exceptionally good at it. One key thing is that you need to have good balance or else you end up face first in the water. But if you get it down it's a ton of fun." Larissa explained.

"Yeah it seems like it. Maybe I can learn while we're down here."

"Maybe…" Larissa said. There was another silence. "Do you wanna see my board?"

"Sure."

"Mom we're going to look at my board." Larissa called on her way out the front door.

"Mm-hm have fun." Her mother said more focused on Paul and Sally.

"So Percy Blofis, what do you think of the small amount of North Carolina that you've seen?" Larissa asked padding to the garage in her bare feet.

"Percy Jackson actually."

"Hunh?"

"Jackson was my mom's last name and I wanted to keep it. It sounds cooler than Blofis anyways but don't tell Paul that." Percy said holding a finger to his lips. Larissa laughed as she tugged up on the garage door.

"So he's your step dad?" She asked.

"Yep. My mom was married to a real jerk before then, also not my dad. So I'm on step-dad number 2. But this one is better."

"Oh ok. Yeah my mom's single and I don't see a step-dad in my future, not that I want one." Larissa led Percy over to her surfboard and pulled it off the wall.

"Cool board." Percy said examining it closely. He ran his hand along the side.

"Thanks. If you wanted to learn we could get you a rental. There are a couple places out here that rent boards out, just as long as you bring them back in one piece." She said leaning her board back up against the wall. "So how old are you?"  
"Sixteen." Percy responded.

"Cool. I just turned sixteen last week." Larissa said walking to exit the garage. Percy then noticed the shallow scratches along her left leg.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked as he followed her out of the garage.

"Actually that happened today. I was surfing when something slammed into the bottom of my board. I went flying into the wave I was on and then I saw this big green and scaly thing trying to grab me, and I swear the thing had hair. But then something scared it off and all of the sudden something shoved me up out of the water and onto my board." Larissa pulled the garage door closed and pushed her hands into the pockets of her damp shorts. "I was telling Jake, um that guy I was riding home with, and he said I probably hit a piece of coral or something. But I don't think so. I know what I saw and it wasn't coral. It was something else."

"Oh really? That's… interesting." Percy said his mind racing. 'Was it a Dracanae? Is she a half blood? What saved her? If she is a half blood who's her parent?'

"You don't believe me do you…"

"No I do. If that's what you saw then it has to be what happened. I don't think you would make something like that up. You know in the five minutes I've known you." Percy said chuckling. Larissa laughed and smiled at him.

"Yeah. Well thanks. I'm glad you believe me. I just… I don't know what it was. I've never seen a fish that big or that had nails and hair." Larissa started to walk down part of the driveway and Percy followed her.

"Yeah sounds pretty weird. Maybe it was a giant snake woman!" Percy said laughing.

"Yeah, and pigs fly!" Larissa laughed. Percy stretched, 'She has no idea…'

"Larissa! Take them down to the house okay?!"

"Alright mom!" Larissa called. Sally and Paul joined the two teenagers. "Come on, it's just little ways down here." While she led the small family down across the grass Sally and Paul talked while Percy and Larissa focused on each other. "So where are you guys from?"

"New York. We have a apartment in Manhattan." Percy said kicking a rock.

"Oh so you're a city boy." Larissa said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…" They both laughed.

"Yeah, usually during the summer I go to this pretty awesome camp. There's a ton of activities and its a lot of fun."

"That sounds cool, what kinds of activities do they have?" Larissa asked.

"Um, er, well we play capture the flag." Percy said trying to explain Camp Half Blood without, explaining it in too much detail. She gave him a look showing that she wanted him to go on. "Um we do archery, and… fencing." It was technically true though they didn't focus on all the fancy moves, basically it was to keep yourself alive. "And we do crafts, and other camp stuff."

"Sounds cool! I've always thought archery was cool, and learning how to use a sword! Maybe could go one of these years. Where is it and how much does it cost?" Larissa asked.

"Um it's in Long Island and it doesn't cost anything but you have to get asked to go." Percy said awkwardly.

"Like?"

"Well you have to have ADHD and dyslexia…" It was basically a requirement, if you were a demigod then you had both of them.

"I actually do." Larissa said.

"Oh really? Well me too obviously and um, well you have to have a specific…. Parentage." Percy struggled to explain.

"So your dad is that specific parentage I'm taking it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well maybe my dad helps me qualify." Larissa said happily. "Well here's the house." Larissa said stopping in front of the two floor beach house. "I liked talking to you, maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Larissa asked shyly.

"Yeah that'd be cool. I'll see you later." Percy said smiling.

"Bye!" Larissa waved and then started to run back to her house. Percy carried his back pack into the house and into the room that he would be using over their vacation. Suddenly an Iris Message opened and Grover was on the screen.

"Hey buddy!' He said happily.

"Hey Grover! You wouldn't believe how gorgeous the beach is and the house is great." Percy responded.

"That's great, but there's some news. Apparently there's a demigod living around where your staying, really close actually." Grover said examining a clip board.

"Oh yeah?" Percy said. 'Its probably her isn't it? I knew it…' he thought.

"It says she's sixteen and her name is Larissa Owens. She has red hair and purple eyes and she's about 5'6. Obviously we don't know who her parent is. Have you seen her?" Grover asked glancing up.

"Yeah, I've seen her. The lady who rents this house, well Larissa's her daughter. And I think the monsters are already starting to realize who she is." Percy said.

CHAPTER END

Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story, and I hope you like Larissa. If you do I would love reading a comment/review by you! I will love you for it! Lol. I will write more when I can and would you like it if the chapters were shorter? If so let me know! Thanks!

~Sadies


	2. Chapter 2

Larissa sat on her window sill, her legs hanging out the window. If you climbed down the rocks and sand that were littered down the side of the hill there was an open stretch of beach that no one else knew about. She liked to go down there and be able to just surf alone, to just sit and chill. Her mother was always adamant about her surfing with another person, but Larissa knew she would be fine. She wasn't stupid and had grown up in the water; she knew what she was doing. Larissa looked to her left and could see that lights were still on in the guest house. It was around eleven o'clock at night but she could somewhat see Paul and Sally moving around the living room. She noticed that the light to one of the bedrooms still burned faithfully, telling her that Percy was still awake. She took a deep breath and sighed, embracing the salty ocean air. She still had her swim suit on, though it had dried over the hours. A thin, baggy t-shirt hung off one of her shoulders and ruffled in the warm breeze. Larissa pushed herself off her window sill and landed silently on the ground. Sneaking around was one of her specialties. She smiled mischievously, planning on going down to the beach when she remembered the boy in the guest house. She chewed her bottom lip slightly then decided to invite him.

'What's the harm?' she thought, running over to Percy's bedroom window. He was reclined on his bed and was flipping through TV channels, attempting to find something to watch. Larissa tapped on his window, startling him slightly. He shot his gaze over to the window and Larissa waved, chuckling at his confused expression. He turned his TV off and climbed up onto his knees, shuffling across his bed to the window. He pulled it open and Larissa pulled herself up onto the sill and sat down.

"Hey there." She said smiling.

"Uh, hi." He smiled back.

"I was going to head down to the beach and I wanted to see if you wanted to come."

"Oh yeah sure, let me put my suit on and then we can go." Percy said climbing off his bed and riffling through his suitcase that he didn't unpack even though his mother had told him to. Larissa hopped off the window sill and landed smoothly on the ground. She kept her back turned to the house as Percy quickly changed and then climbed out the window, slipping Riptide in his pocket. He landed on the ground next to Larissa and could see her eyes shining in the moon light as she stared out in the direction of the ocean.

"So-" Percy started, not taking any precautions to be quiet. Larissa slapped her hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"Keep it down. Let's go." Larissa said waving her arm towards the beach. She stood and silently padded across the short grass to the edge of the hill. Percy followed her closely as she clambered down the rocks in the low lighting. More than once Percy almost lost his footing and fell but Larissa stayed on her feet with perfect balance. They both eventually reached the sand. Percy squished his toes under the sand, sighing at the calming sound of the waves.

"How long have you lived here?" Percy asked, keeping his volume down as they began to walk along the edge of the water.

"All my life. Not in this house necessarily, but I've been in this area forever. Mom said that when I was younger she thought about moving to California, all the way on the other side of the country. But she decided we didn't have the money, and she didn't want to leave her job.

"What does she do?" Percy asked. "Other then renting her beach house."

"She sells houses, take customers around the property and through the house and tries to get them to buy it." Larissa said. She honestly didn't want to talk about her mom, she would answer any questions Percy had but she really wasn't in the mood to discuss her mother. "Yours?"  
"My mom works at this candy shop near our apartment building. She seems to like it there, and she brings home free candy sometimes so it's a win, win situation." He said smiling. His mom would always bring blue candy home, to show up Gabe. She had been so miserable when she was married to him, but now finally she was happy again. "What happened to your dad? If you don't mind me asking." Percy said, he wanted to see if she knew anything about who she really was, and who her parent might be.

"No it's fine. My dad, well…" She gathered her thoughts for a moment. "Mom told me that when I was about two he left. Just got up, and left us. She told me that she doesn't know why, if stress was getting to him or if he never wanted a child or some other reason, but he just walked out the door and never came back. She's pretty upset with him and so she doesn't ever want to talk about him even if there's something I want to know. She did tell me one thing. She said that when he left, I stood outside in the rain calling for him and crying. He didn't take the car and he left some clothes with us, he just disappeared into thin air." Larissa explained.

"Wow, my dad left too. We found out why and it was a good reason I guess, but sometimes I still miss him." Percy kicked a small pebble across the sand, watching it bounce away into the surf as it rushed up around their ankles.

"I don't think that he didn't care about us though. My mom said that he was probably like a lot of other jerks out there who just didn't want the responsibility and ended up not caring about us and so left. I have to believe that he loved us, at least me… He left me something when he left."

"Yeah?" Percy asked. She nodded and pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. A small charm hung from it though in the low lighting Percy couldn't tell what it was.

"A couple years after he left I found that on my pillow with a note that said 'From Daddy' on it. I guess he had stopped back just to give it to me." She said a bit sadly. Suddenly there was a loud hissing noise and a large figure rose up a few hundred feet ahead of them. "Hello?!" Larissa called. "Um it's late, you can't be here!"

"Larissa, shh!" Percy said covering her mouth with his hand. She tried to fight him but saw that what she had been talking to was not a human. It had to long serpentine tails instead of legs and it drew a pair of swords from its back.

"Larissssssssa Owensssssssss." It hissed. It turned its head and flicked its tongue into the air and laughed. "Ah! Perssssssseussssss Jacksssssson! I did not know you would be joining ussssss!" It cackled.

"Percy, w-what is that?!" Larissa whispered, pulling his hand from her mouth.

"Dracanae." He said simply.

"I- what?!"

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and took off in the other direction, leaving the dracaenae to cackle to itself.

"What's going on?!" Larissa shouted.

"Look there is a lot of stuff that I can either explain now and get us killed or explain later and help us live, so let's GO!" Percy said while running. Larissa kept the rest of her questions to herself. Suddenly something grabbed her and tore her away from Percy, lifting up in the air.

"PERCY!" She screamed as the dracaenae tried to bear hug her into submission. Percy pulled out riptide and uncapped it, brandishing his sword. Nothing surprised Larissa at this point, so to her a pen turning into a sword was completely natural.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Percy shouted swinging at the creature. It kicked him away and laughed. Larissa continued to fight and kick when she realized that the dracanae's arm was awfully close to her mouth. Larissa stopped fighting, letting her body go slack, and bit down hard on the green arm. The metallic twang of blood filled her mouth as the dracanae howled in pain. Larissa tumbled to the ground as it dropped her and its swords. Larissa tumbled to the ground and quickly regained her footing, she then picked up one of the swords, its tip drooping since it was obviously too heavy for her. Percy ran up beside her, his temple bleeding sluggishly. The snake woman just laughed at them and then lunged for Larissa. She screamed as the creature tackled her to the ground. Larissa did the only thing she could think of, rely on her instincts. She pulled her arms in tight and pushed the sword up from her chest and the dracanae fell on it, skewering herself. Percy ran to Larissa's side and helped her roll the large monster off of her. Larissa scrambled backwards in the sand next to Percy, breathing heavily. Percy was just staring at the top of her head.

"What the, how the, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Larissa asked looking over at Percy as the dracanae erupted into yellow sparks and quickly dissipated. "What are you looking at?" She asked, turning her gaze upward. A shimmery caduceus shone above her head. Its wings a pale blue color. It shone brightly and then faded away leaving Percy and Larissa in darkness.

"Hermes hunh?" Percy mumbled.

"Percy, explain to me what's happening, now!" Larissa said, still completely confused. Percy took a deep breath.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy but-"

"After what just happened, I'll believe anything." Larissa said honestly. Percy nodded and laughed slightly, remembering how confused he was when this had all happened to him.

"Ok, well… You know all those Greek myths and stories?" He asked. Larissa nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Yeah well they aren't stories. They're all true, each and every one of them and so everything in them is also true."

"Ok um… what?" Larissa tried to understand but just couldn't comprehend what was happening at this moment.

"So all the monsters, all the people, everything is true. Including people like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, et cetera." Percy continued. Larissa nodded her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "And back in those days these rulers would have children with humans, and they still do that. These children are demigod's because they're half human and half whichever ruler is their other parent. So because of this, monsters from the ancient Greek stories don't particularly like us and try to kill us on multiple occasions. So to help train and prepare us, a camp was developed. It's called CampHalfblood because all the kids there are demigods, or halfbloods. Chiron, yes the one from the stories, runs the camp and there are different cabins for different rulers. Your parent has to claim you for us to know who it is and some kids never get claimed. So, from what I've seen, you're the daughter of Hermes." Percy finished explaining and recapped his sword, shrinking it back down into a pen.

"O-ok. That makes a lot of sense for some reason, well it explains all this… And explains a lot about me. What about the dyslexia and ADHD? You said earlier that had to do with the camp."

"I almost forgot! The halfbloods tend to have those two disorders because their brains are hardwired for ancient Greek, hence the dyslexia, and they have a survival and fighting instinct and so that's why we have ADHD is because the world seems to be to slow around us at times and I'm sure there are other reasons that I'm forgetting." Percy slid his pen sword back into his pocket and offered Larissa a hand, pulling her to her feet. "And weird things tend to happen to us when we're younger, like _very _weird things."

"Such as?" Larissa asked wanting a specific example.

"Well when I was really little, my mom had left me at a daycare while she was at work and there was a snake that got into the room and I strangled it."

"Wow, uh ok." Larissa said her eyes wide. "Do you think my mom knows about my dad? About who he really is I mean."

"She could, my mom knew." Percy said shrugging. Larissa nodded.

"You know, my mom said that when I had just learned how to walk I opened the door and somehow came down here. Down to this cove, all on my own. When she couldn't find me she started having a panic attack basically, she kept screaming for me and searched all over the house for me. She also started freaking out when she couldn't get a response from my dad who was supposedly home. Then she ran outside and saw dad walking back to the house carrying me. I was completely soaked and had a couple scrapes from my trip down to the ocean but otherwise I was ok. My dad laughed and was very proud of me while my mom was just frantic and upset. After she tells that story she always adds 'I couldn't believe how irresponsible your father was! He was laughing! LAUGHING! You could've killed yourself!'" Larissa said making her voice higher when imitating her mother. Percy laughed at the imitation as they began to walk back towards where they had come down initially. "Yet another thing to show my dad understood me better then my mom ever will." She said bluntly. Percy looked over at her and saw she was fingering her necklace, squeezing it in her hand and then rubbing her thumb along the back. "By the way, you never told me who your dad is."

"Oh right, my dad's Poseidon."

"Poseidon? So like, king of the ocean?" She asked a bit astonished.

"What about you? Daughter of Hermes. That's a big deal." He smiled at her and winked, causing her to laugh slightly.

"Yeah I guess." She smiled, her teeth glittering in the moonlight. She kept pulling at her necklace, pressing her thumb into the back of the charm. Percy stared at it, his curiosity making him want to know what the charm was. Suddenly the chain separated from around Larissa's neck and glowed slightly as it elongated quickly into a three foot long sword. They both froze, Larissa with her hands wrapped around the hilt and holding it tight into her chest. "Umm, I-My necklace, I, what?" She stammered holding the faintly glowing sword.

"I guess your dad's present wasn't just a necklace." Percy said scratching his head. "Sometimes a demigod's parent might give them a weapon or they might be given one by their teacher or someone else, but usually these weapons are disguised as something else." Percy demonstrated riptide changing from a pen to a sword, and then changing back to a pen. Larissa nodded.

"So this is mine?" She said examining the sword more closely. She could see that the hilt was two spread wings with a caduceus sitting between them. The handle was two types of metals swirled around each other while the blade was pure bronze. Larissa noticed a name etched in to the base of the blade in Greek. She squinted at it in the low light, just barley being able to make it out.

"Kataigida… That means storm." Larissa said quietly.

"We should probably get back to the houses." Percy said.

"Hunh? Oh yeah, yeah you're right." Larissa said looking up at him. "But I how do I turn this back into a necklace?"

"May I?" Percy asked holding out his hand. Larissa handed him her sword and he scanned it for some kind of trigger to turn it back to it's less deadly form. He found a small button on the bottom of the hilt. "There, push that." He said presenting the tiny button to Larissa. She pressed it down with her thumb and it quickly shrunk back down into a necklace. Percy hooked it around her neck and smiled at her. "Well Larissa Owens, looks like your dad is Hermes and you're a demigod. How about that for the start of summer?"


End file.
